leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pokémon News (Mystery Dungeon)
Pokémon News (Japanese: ポケモンニュース Pokémon News) is a newsletter in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team, delivered periodically to the player's mail by . Each issue contains information regarding various aspects of the game or typical news articles depicting everyday life of the Pokémon. Issues #1 Welcome to a Rescue Team! To All New Members! Your badge has the power to send back to town any Pokémon you've rescued. Just hold the badge up, and it does the rest. By completing rescue jobs, you will be awarded points that raise your team's ranking. Aim for the Bronze rank for now! - Pokémon Rescue Organization - #2 Rescue Team Basics Saving Your Adventure and Pokémon News You can save your adventure by going to your bed. Get in the habit of saving often. You should also store old Pokémon News. If your Mailbox is full, you won't be get the latest issue of the news or any job mail. Check the Mailbox and store old news! - Pokémon Rescue Organization - #3 Accepting Rescue Jobs If you want to go on a rescue job listed at the Bulletin Board at the Pelipper Post Office, or one that's delivered to your mailbox, you first need to Accept the job, then choose Take Job. Only then will you be able to handle that job. Try to do accepted jobs quickly! - Pokémon Rescue Organization - #4 Getting Hungry Eat Something When You Get Hungry! While you're exploring a dungeon, you will get progressively hungry (your Belly goes down). If you become famished, you will lose HP and even faint. That's why you should eat something to fill your Belly! You can always buy food at the Kecleon Shop. #5 Throw Seeds! Seeds Can Be Thrown, Too! Seeds are usually meant to be eaten. But did you know? They can also be thrown at other Pokémon to unlock their effects. Toss seeds you don't want to eat at foes! Throw good seeds at friends! Don't be afraid to throw your seeds! #6 Recent Natural Disasters Investigations Under Way into Recent Rash of Natural Disasters Pokémon in affected areas attack any outsider without hesitation. Some believe a mysterious force is behind their behavior. One source blamed for triggering s, but the investigative team is skeptical. #7 Game Options Change Your Option Settings to Suit Your Play Style! Press (B) to open the menu, then choose Others and Game Options. You can change settings to suit the way you play. #8 Let's Use Moves! The Benefits of Using Moves If a move is used on a foe when it is defeated, you earn more Exp. Points! A move only has to be used once on the foe: after that it can be defeated using a regular attack to earn more Exp. Points. Moves are also more likely to become critical hits! Don't overuse them though! #9 Wonder Tiles Wonder Tiles Reset Attack and Defense! If your Attack is lowered by a foe's , or your Defense is lowered by a foe's , for example, the affected stat can be reset to normal by stepping on a Wonder Tile or going to the next floor. Beware, enhanced stats are also reset to normal! #10 Mysterious Dungeons? If your rescue team is defeated in a dungeon, you lose several items and all the money you are carrying. Beware of what you're carrying before you go off on a rescue or an outing. Use Kangaskhan Storage to keep invaluable items safely stored. - Pokémon Rescue Organization - #11 Types and Matchups Learn How Types Match Up! All Pokémon are of certain types, such as Fire and Water. In a battle, the damage inflicted depends on how the Pokémon's type matches up with the move's type. For example, a Fire-type Pokémon is weak against Water-type moves. Exploit type matchups to win battles! #12 Linked Moves Entry Level 1 These Are the Recommended Linked Moves for Beginners! Grass, Fighting and Ground Types Bulbasaur Vine Whip + Growl Chikorita Razor Leaf + Growl Treecko Leer + Pound Machop Leer + Low Kick Cubone Tail Whip + Bone Club #13 Linked Moves Entry Level 2 Fire and Normal Types Charmander Ember '' + ''Growl Cyndaquil Leer + Tackle Torchic Ember + Growl Eevee Tail Whip + Tackle Meowth Scratch + Growl Skitty Tail Whip + Tackle #14 Linked Moves Entry Level 3 These Are the Final Linked Moves We Recommend in the Entry Level! Electric and Water Types Pikachu Thundershock + Growl Squirtle Tail Whip + Tackle Totodile Leer + Scratch Mudkip Water Gun + Mud-Slap Psyduck Tail Whip + Scratch #15 Poll: Top Two Items First: Gravelerock Second: Oran Berry In a nationwide survey involving rescue teams, the most popular item was found to be Gravelerocks. According to Sudowoodo of Team Fakers, "It lets you attack from far away. It's invaluable." The next most popular item was Oran Berries. #16 Seven Wonders of Pokémon The Seven Wonders of Pokémon? The mysterious feet of . What is inside 's shell. The intelligence of 's tail. 's variety of patterns. We await submissions from readers on other Pokémon mysteries! - Mystery Hunter Team - #17 Moving as a Team Use Team Members Effectively! When you're fighting in a dungeon, it's important to use your team members. If attacked from the side, move horizontally. If attacked from above or below, move vertically. That way you can have several Pokémon fighting a single foe. Change Tactics if members don't move properly. #18 Adding Team Members If you want to enlarge you rescue team, you must first get Friend Areas. When a Pokémon that can live in an obtained Friend Area is defeated, it may ask to join you rescue team. Add to your Friend Areas so you can recruit more members! Incidentally, you make take no more than three friends into a dungeon. #19 Important Moving Tips Moving Diagonally Move diagonally to avoid foes! Keeping ® pressed, use (move) to move diagonally. Changing Direction It's also very important to change directions without moving. Check Hints to see how you can do this maneuver! #20 Secrets of the Gummi Gummis That Make You Smart Research has revealed that popular Gummi treats not only enhance intelligence, they also have different effects depending on type. Share Gummis with you friends and get smarter for you adventures! In dungeons, throw them at you friends. Use them in Friend Areas and...? #21 The Ultimate Dungeon The Ultimate Dungeon Challenges You to Do Your Best! Somewhere in the world, there supposedly is an incredibly tough dungeon. One must enter alone at Level 1, and without any items. No one has ever completed the challenge. It is considered a test not of power, but of intelligence and wits. #22 New Types of Machines? New Types of Machines Discovered? In a recently discovered cave, explorers found unique types of Technical Machines. They apparently do not break after a single use. Further studies are said to be under consideration by the authorities. In related news, the cave is to be named the Solar Cave. #23 Train at the Makuhita Dojo! Study Type Matchups at the Makuhita Dojo! At the Makuhita Dojo, one can learn how Pokémon type matchups affect battles. It's because the dojo's training rooms are divided by type. For example, in the Fire Maze, there are only Pokémon. Try move types to see what works best! #24 New Floor Tiles New Types of Floor Tiles? There have been numerous reports of new floor tiles other than Wonder Tiles. Believed to have been made by the recent natural disasters, these floor tiles remain hidden until they are stepped on. They then trigger a variety of traps. Rescue teams are urged to use extreme caution. #25 IQ Make Your Explorations Easier by Boosting the IQ of Team Members! Eating Gummis boosts the IQ of Pokémon. Upon reaching certain IQ levels, a Pokémon learns IQ Skills that can be very helpful (for example, learning to seek out foes with type disadvantages). Check the IQ Skills of your team members! #26 The Range of Moves All Moves Have Effective Ranges Moves that affect an entire room have a range of two tiles in a corridor. The move Growl, which lowers the Attack stat of foes in a room, will reach two tiles away in a corridor, for example. If, however, the visibility is limited to just one tile, the range of moves will also be limited. #27 Sweet Hands! Feel a Little Envious? Teddiursa is often seen licking its paws that have soaked up sweet honey. While it may be sticky shaking paws with Teddiursa, one can't help but feel a twinge of envy. #28 The Key Head Out to the Desert Region! If you´ve been wondering what lies behind the mysterious locked doors of the Solar Cave, there's been a breakthrough! Reports indicate the door keys are easily found in the Desert Region. Explorers are advised to compose teams adapted to the desert environment. #29 --the Little Hero! With a simple act of courage, Azurill became a hero despite being small in size. Azurill came across Slowpoke, who had fallen into a pond. Our hero's tail, thrown at the struggling Slowpoke, saved a sure drowning! Slowpoke claimed to have forgotten having the ability to swim capably. #30 Dungeons and Weather 1 Sunny: Boosts Fire-type moves, and weakens Water-type moves. Sandstorm: Regularly inflicts damage except on Ground, Rock and Steel types. Cloudy: All moves and attacks, excluding the Normal type, are weakened. Rain: Boosts Water-type moves, and weakens Fire. Prevents explosions. #31 Pecha Scarf--Top Popularity! Among rescue teams, there is growing demand for equipment that is not only practical, but also fashionably appealing. The pink Pecha Scarf is especially popular. Even the Kecleon Shop is having trouble keeping it in stock. If you're lucky enough to spot one, make a beeline for it! #32 Wobbly Wanders! Earlier today, Wobbuffet reportedly wobbled the wrong way and wandered off. It had to be rescued by the famous Team Hydro. Fortunately, the wayward wanderer Wobbuffet was only wobbly and otherwise unharmed. #33 Dungeons and Weather 2 Clear: Pleasant weather. Hail: Regularly inflicts damage, except on the Ice type. Fog: Turns the status of all Pokémon on the floor to Mud Sport. Blizzard: Boosts the movement speed of Ice-type Pokémon by one level. #34 Where is ? There have been numerous reports that the older of the Kecleon merchants in Pokémon Square occasionally goes missing. Some residents claim, "He's greedy. He must be off doing business somewhere." His younger brother denies such claims: "He wouldn't get free items in dungeons and try to sell them..." #35 Switching Leaders Power Up Combination Attacks! Some dungeons allow rescue teams to switch leaders on the spot for doing combination attacks and so on. When you enter a dungeon, open the menu, choose the Pokémon you want as leader under Team, then select the command Leader. #36 Key Items for Pokémon 1 When Used Somewhere Special... Sunkern and Sun Stone... Skitty and Moon Stone... Growlithe and Fire Stone... Shellder and Water Stone... Clamperl and Deepseatooth... There appear to be many others! #37 Key Items for Pokémon 2 Eevee and Water Stone, Fire Stone, Thunderstone, or... Exeggcute and Leaf Stone... Onix, Metal Coat, and Link Cable... There appear to be many others! #38 Noxious Gas Leak?! Reports of noxious gas leak caused widespread chaos in the Sinister Woods. Specialists speculate that the recent natural disasters are to blame. However, some also blame Team Koffing´s training in the area for the foul-smelling gas. The answer, apparently, is blowing in the wind. #39 's Daily Weather Today, the weather over Pokémon Square promises to be clear with no chance of showers. Other regions can expect showers followed by clouds. There may be sun breaks depending on the day's moods. #40 Painting Auctioned! Smeargle, the artist known for his unique artistic vision, had a windfall day as one of his paintings was auctioned for 300 million Poké yesterday. The auctioned artwork was one of Smeargle´s signature works for early in his career. #41 Feels Young Again! One of our oldest residents claims to feel rejuvenated. Kabuto reportedly had an encounter with Relicanth in which both parties reminisced about the "old days." However, even Kabuto could not keep up with Relicanth´s tales from a hundred million years ago. Kabuto stated, "It made me feel young talking to Relicanth." #42 's Fortune-Telling As a special treat, I'll share a simple way to tell fortunes with you! The key is the first thing you find in the day´s first dungeon. If it's money, you'll be sure to make more. If it's a Berry, your health luck is good. If it's an Apple, you´re super lucky! - Chansey - #43 Fan Club Seeks Members! We proudly announce the foundation of the Red & Blue Fan Club, an organization for supporting Pokémon rescue teams. We are currently recruiting new members. Won't you join and throw your support behind our hard-working rescue heroes? - Plusle and Minun - #44 Rawst Berry's Effect Research has revealed that Rawst Berries found in dungeons are usually unripened and colored green. When ripe, they turn a sky blue color. An unripened one is easier to eat, however, because it has not yet turned bitter. It is known to heal all s. #45 's Weighty Problem Vileplume are widely recognized for their massive flower; however, few dare to approach Vileplume because they shatter clouds of allergy-inducing pollen. Vileplume complain that they tire very easily because the flower´s weight makes their head heavy. #46 Sea Rescue a Success! A high-seas rescue in the Stormy Sea by Team Sea Dragons ended yesterday with the successful recovery of Tentacool. The client, Corsola, is said to be delighted by the outcome. Tentacool stated, "I didn't realize how far I'd been washed out to sea." The Stormy Sea is unforgiving! #47 Beware of Pitfalls As a result of the natural disasters, there have been many reports of Pitfall Traps appearing in dungeons. However, there also appear to be pitfalls made by Pokémon that are not harmful. The latter thought to be made by foraging Swinub. Some even turn out to be hotsprings that erupt occasionally. #48 Slakoth Pillows for Insomnia! Relief for Delicate Souls Who Can't Sleep with Different Pillows! Insomniacs rejoiced over the announcement of the Slakoth Pillow, which is said to induce sleepiness just by seeing it. Already the inventor is swamped with inquiries from all over. However, production is said to be not yet ready. #49 Linked Moves Pro Level 1 These Linked Move Combinations Can Be Devastating! Bulbasaur Razor Leaf + Sleep Powder Chikorita Body Slam + Reflect Treecko Screech + Pound Machop Focus Energy + Karate Chop Cubone Tail Whip + Bonemerang #50 Linked Moves Pro Level 2 Try These Linked Moves to KO Foes! Psyduck Confusion + Disable Totodile Bite + Scary Face Cyndaquil Flame Wheel + Smokescreen Pikachu Thunderbolt + Double Team Skitty Tail Whip + Doubleslap Special Issues A Letter from Pelipper Yo! Amigo! It's awesome you're back! I'll be delivering mail to you again! I've been looking forward to this with my bill outstretched! I'll deliver tons of mail, so you better be ready, amigo! - The wandering postal carrier, Pelipper - Pokémon News Extra 1 (Player name) innocent! Part 1 He/She met with Ninetales on Mt. Freeze. Ninetales testified that (player name) was not the human that appeared in the legend. As a result, Gengar's claims were found to be malicious lies. The clearly dismayed Gengar's quote: Ugegegegegegegegegegegegeh! Pokémon News Extra 2 (Player name) innocent! Part 2 Quote from Charizard on the scene: "That's what I thought right from the start, hahaha!" Quote from Tyranitar on the scene: "That muckraking Gengar... He's not getting away with this! He better be ready for it!" Buried Relic Discovered! Mystery Ruin Found Underground! Its site had been hidden by the crater of a meteor strike in ancient times. The Buried Relic is thought to date back beyond recorded history. There are rumors of treasures... And perhaps even Pokémon that lived in ancient times. The Buried Relic is the main topic in Pokémon Square. Congratulations - Lucario Rank! Congratulations! Your team has attended the Lucario Rank--the top rank among rescue teams! In commemoration of your fantastic achievement, we award you the Lucario Statue, crafted after the legendary rescue team leader. Keep working for world peace! - Pokémon Rescue Organization - New Friend Areas! The Wigglytuff Club has added new Friend Areas for sale! Rescue Teams are urged to check with for what is available. By adding to your Friend Areas, you can recruit Pokémon that wouldn't join your rescue team before! In other languages |bordercolor= |fr=Journal Pokémon |de=Pokémon-Zeitung |it=Gazzetta Pokémon |ko=포켓몬 뉴스 Pokémon News |es=Gaceta Pokémon }} Category:Pokémon Mystery Dungeon es:Gaceta Pokémon it:Gazzetta PKMN zh:宝可梦新闻